


A Good Morning

by MissBlissWrites



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday, Tumblr Prompt, birthday prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlissWrites/pseuds/MissBlissWrites
Summary: The note said:(Y/N),Good morning, my love, and happy birthday. Enjoy the breakfast, and when you’re done, would mind meeting me down the lake? By the usual rocks?- Arthur





	A Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a tumblr birthday prompt I got!! Enjoy the read!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr!! ((missblisswrites.tumblr.com))

Every year, with every birthday, you tried your best to not make a big deal about it. You simply just didn’t like celebrating your birthday that much. It was just another day for you, and honestly, you didn’t like the idea of getting older. You were already a barely functioning adult, so it didn’t seem like a good idea to make you another year older and further into adulthood. 

However, this was the first year you had someone who deeply cared about you. His name was Arthur Morgan, your beloved sweetheart cowboy. Normally you’d wake up beside him, but on this morning you woke up to an empty bedside. The intoxicating smell of food also drew you out of your slumber. 

When you rolled over, you found a warm plate of eggs and bacon on your little bedside table. Holy hell! You didn’t even know there were eggs and bacon to be made! You also found a tiny little folded note under the plate of food.

Sitting up in bed, you chowed down on your breakfast while trying to read the note left for you.

The note said:

_(Y/N),_

_Good morning, my love, and happy birthday. Enjoy the breakfast, and when you’re done, would mind meeting me down the lake? By the usual rocks?_

_\- Arthur_

Hmm, what on earth did this man have planned for you? You were a little nervous because he was such a lover and liked to spoil you rotten. But at the same time, you found yourself a little excited for what he had in store. 

You got dressed quickly and rushed through camp to find Arthur. Hosea and Dutch wished you a happy birthday as you passed them sitting at one of the tables. Other people wished you a happy birthday here and there too, glad that you made it another year with the gang.

The sun seemed like it was only inches above the horizon, it was still early in the morning. The sunrise was so beautiful in the reflection of the lake. You stared at it while you walked down the beach to a cluster of rocks and boulders far enough away from camp that no one would see you. There you could see Arthur sitting on the biggest of the rocks, writing away in his journal. He was always writing in that thing.

He looked up at the sound of your footsteps on the stone beach, he smiled as soon as he met your gaze. You smiled back and quickly ran the rest of the distance between you two.

Arthur slapped his journal closed and put it away. You jump onto the boulder and scooted over quickly to greet him with a light kiss, “Hi,” You smiled wide.

“Hello,” Arthur smiled just as big as you.

Bashful and cheeky, you said, “Hia,” this time,

“Oh hello,” His voice was a little lower and cared the right amount of flirtation in it.

You blushed and giggled, “Hey, Hi. How are you?” You sat so close to him that your legs and shoulders touched.

Arthur chuckled for a second, “I’m okay. You?”

“Very okay,” It was hard trying not to flirt with him. It was just so easy and intoxicating to be coy and bashful, “You never told me you were a good cook. I have so many secrets to learn about, Mr. Morgan,” Your voice was light and airy, carrying a light singsong tune to it.

“Only when I need to be,” He joked, “I don’t have many secrets left,”

“Oh?”

“Just one, that’s for later though,”

You raised a brow at him, “Later?” He gave you this look you couldn’t quite read, “What do you have planned for later?”

He cleared his throat and leaned back a little, using his arm to hold himself up, “Nothing special,” 

Oh come on, you rolled your eyes at that, “Yeah? Geeze, funny cause today is my birthday. It doesn’t have anything to do with that,”

“Nah,” He drawled out, “No, nothing at all,” He was so sarcastic it hurt.

You shoved him lightly and playfully, “Liar!” You laughed, “What do you got planned?”

He stayed tight-lipped and instead Arthur distracted you with a kiss. You fell for it only for a moment before breaking away and asking the same question. Arthur just would not tell you! You begged and begged and pleaded and even bargained with him. He just kept distracting you with kisses and light touches. He was so handsome and devilish, he surely knew how to press your buttons. 

You settled for taking those kisses and leaning into his shoulder, “So you do have something planned?”

“Maybe,” God dammit!

“Coome oooon, please? Please, Arthur? Please tell meee?” You gave it one last shot.

He shook his head again. Dammit! He probably didn’t even have anything planned at all, he probably was just messing with you. Fine then! You slid off the rock and watched his face drop.

“Where you going?” You ignored him and walked away along the shore, “Hey!” he called to you. You stopped and looked over your shoulder towards Arthur, he seemed confused and lost. Aw, isn’t that so sad? You looked away and kept walking down the shore.

Arthur called you again then you heard the sound of foot steps chasing to get you. You burst out in a fit of giggle and sprinted, knowing he was right behind you.

“(Y/N)!!” He yelled between his own laughter, “(Y/N) don’t make me tackle you!”

“Do it! You won’t!” The rocks below your feet tumbled and fell out of the way. The giddiness bubbling in your chest scream in excitment at the fake fear that Arthur would catch. But that’s what you wanted. 

You made the mistake to slow down by just a second. You were instantly greated by Arthur tackling you a picking you yp off the ground. You laughed loudly, fits of giggles excaping you as he held you up and spun you around, “No!! Let me go!! I must be free!!”

Arthur held you from behind, he pressed his face into the back of your neck and chuckled while saying, “Not anymore, girl! You’re mine! All mine!” You wriggled around in his arm and manged to get him to put you down, but he didn’t let go.

“No!” You faced him now, trapped in his arms. He leaned in to steal a kiss but you quickly turned your head, “No! Not until you tell me what you’ve got planned!”

Arthur gave you this fake puppy dog look, “You still on that?” You just nodded your head. He tried to kiss you again but you avoided him again, “Damn it, (Y/N)! Kiss me!” He demanded.

“Not until you tell me!”

He put you down and let you go as he sighed, “Fine,” Arthur gave you this look of defeat, “I didn’t reallty have anything  _planned_  but I did plan on giving you something,” He reached into his satchal and pulled out a small box wrapped and held together bu a ribbon. 

As he handed you the small gift, your heart and head buzzed at what on earth could be in there, “Oh…” You were surprised, you didn’t expect a gift at all. No, you really didn’t, “Oh, Arthur,” You looked up at him, “You didn’t have to get me something.”

“I wanted too,” He gestered to the little box, “Open it.”

You nervously tugged at the bow, scared that you might break it. The ribbon fell away and you were left with a small box that could fit in both of your hands. You lifted the lid, heart racing to see what was inside. 

The morning light hit the little glass ball perfectly. You gazed at it, confused at what it was. You peered up at Arthur, expecting him to tell you. He hesitated but pulled the little glass ball out of the box. There inside it you could see a rose trapped in the glass. The way the sunlight reflected off the glass made the rose look like it was glowing in a rainbow of colors.

You gasped, it was so beautiful, “Arthur…” You weren’t sure what it was though, and he could tell.

“I found this weird little front shop, it glass art,” He handed the little glass sphere to you, “It’s a real rose in there. Or… that’s what the guy at the shop told me.”

A chuckle escaped the both of you, knowing that anything bought from a shady front shop might be fake. Maybe fake, but surely beautiful.

“Thank you, Arthur,” You took your knew gift and held it close, “It’s perfect,” You reached up on your tip toes and gave him a kiss. He was so kind, gentle and just… perfect. He was perfect and anything he did was perfect and anything he gave you was going to be perfect too, “I love you,”

Arthur kissed you a second time, “I love you too, my darling,” This was perhaps one of the sweetest and kindest birthdays you’ve ever had.


End file.
